Shadows of the Past
by Kessalia
Summary: Ein alter Bekannter aus der Vergangenheit taucht auf und sorgt für Ärger...  Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: Shadows of the Past16

**CSI New York**

**- Shadows of the Past -**

New York war eine Stadt, die niemals schlief. Auch das Verbrechen schlief nie.

Deshalb wurde das CSI-Team – bestehend aus Detective Mac Taylor, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, Lindsay Monroe und Destiny Castlereagh – in die Upper Eastside beordert. Dort wurden sie schon von Detective Don Flack erwartet.

„Hallo, Mac", sagte er.

„Hallo, Don. Was haben wir hier?", fragte Mac.

„Dreifacher Mord. Opfer sind ein Geschäftsmann, seine Ehefrau und die Tochter. Der Sohn hat schwer verletzt überlebt und ist ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Jessy ist mitgefahren, falls der Junge aufwacht", antwortete Don.

Sie betraten das Haus. Hawkes, Lindsay und Destiny folgten ihnen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war grauenhaft. Überall war Blut: auf dem Boden, auf den Möbeln, an den Wänden. Die Leichen lagen verstreut im Wohnzimmer in einem Meer von Blut.

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Lindsay. „Das ist ja das reinste Blutbad!"

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", sagte Destiny.

„Lindsay, du kümmerst dich um Fingerabdrücke, Fasern und Blutspuren. Destiny, du sicherst die Kugeln, falls es welche gibt. Hawkes, du übernimmst mit mir zusammen den Rest", sagte Mac.

Sie machten sich an die Arbeit. Sie fotografierten alles, machten sich Notizen und sammelten alles, was nützlich sein konnte.

Mac begutachtete die Leichen.

„Don, wer hat die Opfer gefunden?", fragte er schließlich.

„Die Haushälterin. Sie ist in ärztlicher Behandlung. Sie steht unter Schock. Aber sie kann uns nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Laut ihrer Aussage war die Familie überall beliebt", antwortete Don.

„Anscheinend nicht", bemerkte Mac. „Um wen handelt es sich bei den Opfern genau?"

„Brian Chesterton, seine Frau Lisa und die Tochter Christine. Der Junge im Krankenhaus heißt Jeffrey."

„_Der _Brian Chesterton, erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann und Wohltäter?", hakte Lindsay nach.

„Genau der", sagte Don.

„Mir kommt das alles hier vor wie eine Hinrichtung", bemerkte Destiny.

„Ich denke, du liegst gar nicht so falsch. Die Frage ist nur, wer hat das getan und warum", meinte Mac. „Sammelt auf jeden Fall alles ein, was ihr finden könnt."

Das taten sie auch.

Destiny fand in einer Wand Kugeln und sammelte sie ein. Doch als sie sie genauer betrachtete, beschlich sie plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.



Das Team kehrte schließlich ins Labor zurück. Die Leichen wurden dem Pathologen, Dr. Sid Hemmerback, übergeben.

Jeder im Labor half mit, die Spuren zu untersuchen: Danny Messer und Anna Connors analysierten die am Tatort gefundenen Fasern und Stoffe. Stella Bonasera untersuchte die gefundenen Haare. Hawkes analysierte die Fingerabdrücke. Lindsay übernahm die Blutspuren. Destiny und Mac nahmen die Kugeln in Augenschein.



Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte Macs Handy.

„Taylor? ... Ich bin unterwegs, Sid."

„Hat er etwas für uns?, fragte Destiny, als er aufgelegt hatte.

„So wie er sich anhörte, ja. Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Mac und verließ das Labor.



„Ah, da bist du ja, Mac. Hat deine Kleine dich also gehen lassen?"

Mac sah Sid irritiert an.

„Was soll das denn heißen, Sid?", fragte er.

„Nun ja, du arbeitest doch mit deiner Liebsten zusammen. Da muss doch jede Trennung schwer fallen", antwortete Sid und grinste.

„Destiny und ich sind professionell genug, als dass wir Berufliches und Privates trennen", sagte Mac. „Also, was hast du für uns?"

„Mister Chesterton wurde durch zwei Schüsse getötet, nämlich einen in die Brust, der andere in den Kopf. Lisa und Christine Chesterton wurden jedoch jeweils nur durch einen Schuss ins Herz getötet. Die beiden waren sofort tot. Brian Chesterton starb erst durch den Kopfschuss."

„Also war es wirklich eine Hinrichtung", meinte Mac.

„Sieht so aus, Mac", sagte Sid. „Ich habe hier übrigens noch etwas für deine reizende Freundin."

Er holte eine Kugel aus einer Schale. Mac hielt eine Probentüte auf, und Sid ließ sie hineinfallen.

„Die habe ich in Mister Chestertons Kopf gefunden. Ich glaube, auf der Kugel steht etwas."

„Ich sage es Destiny", meinte Mac und verließ die Pathologie.



Mac kehrte zurück zu Destiny ins Labor.

„Ich habe hier noch etwas von Sid für dich", sagte er und gab ihr den Beutel mit der Kugel. „Sie steckte noch im Kopf von Brian Chesterton."

„Und was sagt Sid?", fragte Destiny.

„Brian Chesterton wurde durch zwei Schüsse getötet, einen in die Brust – der aber nicht der tödliche war – und der andere in den Kopf. Lisa und Christine Chesterton starben jeweils durch einen Schuss ins Herz."

„Also doch eine Hinrichtung. Aber warum? Wer könnte ein Motiv haben?"

„Das ist die Frage. Ach ja, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass allem Anschein nach auf der Kugel etwas steht."

„Ich sehe es mir an."

Mac sah sie verwirrt an. Irgend etwas stimmte mit Destiny nicht. Normalerweise hätte sie alles andere beiseite gelegt und die Kugel sofort in Augenschein genommen. Ihre berufliche Neugier kannte normalerweise keine Grenzen. Ihr Verhalten war plötzlich so seltsam, ebenso ihr Tonfall. Das alarmierte ihn.

„Des, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist auf einmal so seltsam."

„Es ist nichts, Mac. Dieser Fall erinnert mich nur an einen Fall in Chicago vor zwei Jahren. Damals war es fast so wie jetzt. Wir konnten den Täter zwar überführen und verhaftet, aber wir mussten ihn wieder freigelassen, weil die Beweise plötzlich verschwunden waren."

„Die Beweise waren verschwunden?", fragte Mac verwundert.

„Ja. Ich weiß noch, dass ich die gefundenen Spuren untersucht hatte. Bei der Auswertung der Berichte fielen mir Ungereimtheiten auf. Deshalb wollte ich alles noch einmal genauer untersuchen. Doch als ich den Raum betrat, in dem die Beweise gelagert wurden, fiel mir sofort auf, dass sie fehlten. Dabei hatte ich selbst sie einen Tag vorher ins Lager gebracht. Sie mussten also gestohlen worden sein. Da das Lager ein Sicherheitsschloss hatte, wurde eine interne Untersuchung angestellt. Schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass einer der Laborassistenten von unserem Hauptverdächtigen bezahlt worden war, damit er die Beweise verschwinden lässt. Der Laborassistent wurde kurze Zeit später tot aufgefunden. Er wurde ermordet. Allerdings muss er noch einige Zeit gelebt haben, denn er hat mit seinem Blut den Namen seines Auftraggebers und nun zweifachen Mörders aufgeschrieben. So konnten wir unseren Hauptverdächtigen schließlich doch noch verhaften und vor Gericht stellen. Er kam unter anderem wegen zweifachen Mordes ins Gefängnis."

„Kannst du dich mit deinen ehemaligen Kollegen in Verbindung setzen und sie bitten, uns die Akte von damals zuzusenden? Am besten so schnell wie möglich."

„Mache ich."

„Gut. Ich werde mal schauen, was die anderen herausgefunden haben."

Destiny nickte, und Mac verließ das Labor.

Destiny holte ihr Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer ihres ehemaligen Vorgesetzten in Chicago.

„Hallo, Kevin. Hier ist Destiny. ... Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich bin glücklich hier, sehr glücklich. ... Hör zu, ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Erinnerst du dich an den Fall vor zwei Jahren, wo es eine interne Untersuchung gab? ... Genau der Fall. Wir brauchen die Akte, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. ... Per Eilkurier? Danke, du bist ein Schatz. Grüß die anderen von mir. Bis dann."



Mac ging währenddessen von einem Labor zum anderen. Bei Danny und Anna fing er an.

„Habt ihr zwei etwas herausgefunden?", fragte er.

„Nein, nichts", antwortete Danny. „Auf den Stoffen befinden sich leider keine verwertbaren Spuren."

„Die Fasern bringen uns auch nicht weiter", meinte Anna. „Keine fremden Fasern am Tatort."

„Das klingt nicht gut. Da muss ein Profi am Werk gewesen sein", meinte Mac. „Macht Schluss für heute. Es war ein langer Tag."

Er ging weiter zu Stella.

„Hast du irgend etwas Brauchbares für mich?", fragte er.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht. Die Haare, die ich bisher untersucht habe, gehörten den Opfern. Aber ich habe noch zwei Proben übrig. Ich sage dir Bescheid, sobald ich die Ergebnisse habe."

„Okay."

Auch bei Lindsay und Hawkes hatte er kein Glück. Das Blut stammte ausschließlich von den Opfern, ebenso die Fingerabdrücke.

Nachdenklich ging er in sein Büro, nachdem er seinen Leute für heute freigegeben hatte.



Am nächsten Tag gingen die Untersuchungen weiter.

Destiny hatte erst nachmittags Dienst und nahm sich noch einmal die Kugeln vor. Als sie die Kugel aus dem Kopf von Brian Chesterton genauer betrachtete, bekam sie einen Schock, denn es stand ein Datum in römischen Zahlen auf ihr.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", sagte sie leise und hielt die Kugel unter die Lupe. „Aber das ist doch... ."

Der Laborassistent Adam Ross betrat das Labor.

„Destiny, hier habe ich einen Brief für dich", sagte er.

„Einen Brief für mich? Aber wer...? Na ja, ist auch egal", sagte sie und nahm den Brief entgegen. „Danke, Adam."

Der Laborassistent verließ Destinys Labor. Sie hingegen öffnete den Brief. Schon auf den ersten Blick sah sie, dass er in Gälisch geschrieben worden war.

„Jetzt macht sich der Sommersprachkurs sowie der jährliche Urlaub dort ja bezahlt", dachte sie und las den Brief.

Wenig später legte sie den Brief geschockt zur Seite. Den Tränen nah flüchtete sie in den Aufenthaltsraum, um sich bei einer Tasse Kaffee wieder zu beruhigen. Doch sie verlor den Kampf gegen die Tränen.



Stella war auf dem Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum. Sie wollte sich einen Kaffee holen. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand konnte sie besser nachdenken. Doch als sie den Aufenthaltsraum betrat, erlebte sie eine Überraschung. An einem der Tische saß Destiny und weinte. Stella ging zu ihr hin.

„Hey, Destiny! Was ist los? Warum weinst du?", fragte sie besorgt.

Destiny sah auf und wischte sich die Tränen fort.

„Oh, hallo, Stella. Es ist nichts."

„Komm schon, Destiny. Wegen nichts weint man doch nicht. Also, was ist los?"

Destiny stand schweigend auf und holte sich einen Kaffee. Stella folgte ihr und holte sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee. Dann setzten sie sich nebeneinander an einen Tisch.

„Also gut, ich erzähle es dir. Heute vor zwei Jahren wurde meine Mutter ermordet. Es war ein schwieriger Fall, das weiß ich noch ganz genau. Ich habe damals rund um die Uhr gearbeitet, um den Mörder meiner Mutter zu überführen. Na ja, dieser Fall hier erinnert mich an damals."

„Du hast selbst an den Spuren gearbeitet? Aber du warst doch befangen."

„Ja, aber ich habe meinem Vorgesetzten das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, bis ich seine Erlaubnis bekam. Ich konnte und wollte nicht untätig herumsitzen."

„Und dieser Fall erinnert dich daran? Wäre es dann nicht besser, du redest mit Mac, damit er dich von dem Fall abzieht? Soll ich ihn zu dir schicken?"

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Und ich möchte nicht von dem Fall hier abgezogen werden. Arbeit ist für mich die beste Medizin", sagte Destiny. „Aber falls Mac fragen sollte, dann kannst du ihm sagen, dass ich noch einmal zum Tatort gefahren bin. Ich will Näheres über den Schusswinkel wissen."

„Ich sag's ihm, wenn er fragen sollte", sagte Stella.

Destiny nickte dankbar und stand auf.

„Ach, Destiny?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn du mal Probleme haben solltest oder reden willst, dann bin ich für dich da", meinte Stella.

„Danke", sagte Destiny und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum.

Stella blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und kehrte dann in ihr Labor zurück.



Eine Stunde später klopfte Danny an die Tür von Macs Büro.

„Danny, komm doch herein. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Nein. Ich habe hier nur etwas für dich. Das wurde gerade eben für dich abgegeben", sagte Danny.

„Was ist das?", fragte Mac.

„Eine Akte vom CSI Chicago", antwortete Danny. „Hast du die angefordert?"

„Ja, indirekt. Destiny hat das für mich gemacht."

„Und wieso?", fragte Danny und gab Mac die Akte.

„Sie hat mir von einem ähnlichen Fall in Chicago vor zwei Jahren erzählt. Sie meinte, der Fall Chesterton würde sie an damals erinnern. Deshalb habe ich sie gebeten, sich mit ihren ehemaligen Kollegen in Verbindung zu setzen, damit sie uns die Akte zusenden. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich erst morgen mit der Akte gerechnet."

„Sie hat wohl wieder ihren Charme eingesetzt, so wie sie es bei dir immer tut", meinte Danny grinsend.

„Wenn das jetzt eine Anspielung sein soll, Danny, dann ist sie völlig unangebracht. Destiny und ich sind Profis. Wir trennen Berufliches und Privates voneinander, nicht so wie–gewisse andere Leute."

„Mac, gib's doch zu: Destiny trickst dich immer wieder mit ihrem Charme aus."

„Danny, das geht dich gar nichts an. Geh lieber wieder an deine Arbeit."

Danny verließ grinsend Macs Büro.

Mac schüttelte den Kopf, während er Danny nachsah. Dann blätterte er die Akte durch und überflog die Berichte. Irgendwie kam ihm alles etwas seltsam und auch bekannt vor. Irritiert studierte er die Akte noch einmal genauer von vorne.

Plötzlich fiel ihm das Gespräch vom Vortag mit Destiny ein. Da ihm noch einige Dinge unklar waren, wollte er noch einmal mit ihr sprechen. Also verließ er sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Labor.

Doch sie war nicht da.

„Seltsam", dachte Mac und wollte wieder gehen.

Doch da entdeckte er den Brief und das Foto, dass Destiny von der Kugel mit der Inschrift gemacht hatte. Er betrachtete das Foto genauer, konnte aber nichts mit der Inschrift anfangen. Er begutachtete den Brief, doch alles, was er lesen konnte, war nur ein Name.

„Skye? Wer ist das?", fragte er sich.

Ratlos legte er das Foto und den Brief zurück auf den Tisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach Destiny. Er fragte die Kollegen, ob sie Destiny gesehen hätten. Doch weder Hawkes noch Danny und Anna noch Lindsay noch Adam hatten sie gesehen. Zuletzt traf er auf Stella.

„Hast du Destiny gesehen?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, aber das ist schon eineinhalb Stunden her. Sie wollte noch einmal zum Tatort, den Schusswinkel bestimmen", antwortete Stella.

„Dann werde ich sie mal anrufen", meinte Mac und holte sein Handy hervor.

„Ach, Mac?"

„Ja, Stella?"

„Bevor du sie anrufst, solltest du etwas wissen. Als ich sie vor eineinhalb Stunden im Aufenthaltsraum getroffen habe, war sie am Weinen."

„Sie war was?", fragte Mac überrascht.

„Sie war am Weinen."

„Warum?", fragte Mac.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass heute vor zwei Jahren ihre Mutter ermordet wurde und dass dieser Fall sie sehr daran erinnert", antwortete Stella.

„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Das wäre der zweite Fall, an den sie dieser hier erinnert", sagte Mac. „Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Weil Destiny das nicht wollte. Du weißt doch am besten von uns allen, wie sie ist", sagte Stella und lächelte.

„Ja, sie kann manchmal sehr dickköpfig sein", seufzte Mac.

„Ja, genau wie du manchmal", meinte Stella lachend. „Gerade deswegen passt ihr zwei auch so gut zueinander. Die Beziehung mit Destiny scheint dir richtig gutzutun."

„Das ist wahr. Aber jetzt sollte ich Destiny wirklich anrufen", sagte Mac und wählte Destinys Nummer.

„Ich gehe dann mal zurück an meine Arbeit. Bis später", sagte Stella und ließ Mac allein.

Mac ließ es mehrere Male klingeln, doch Destiny meldete sich nicht.

„Seltsam. Sie geht nicht ran", dachte Mac. „Dabei ist sie doch sonst so schnell."

Mac beschlich plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl, und er machte sich Sorgen um Destiny.

„Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert", sagte er.

„Wem ist hoffentlich nichts passiert?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihm.

Es war Anna, dicht gefolgt von Danny.

„Destiny", antwortete Mac knapp.

„Wieso? Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Danny.

„Sie geht nicht an ihr Handy. Das hat sie noch nie getan", antwortete Mac.

„Beruhige dich, Mac. Dafür gibt es bestimmt eine logische Erklärung", meinte Anna. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur ihr Handy auf Lautlos gestellt und nur vergessen, den Vibrationsalarm zu aktivieren."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Anna", meinte Mac. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier auf dem Flur? Habt ihr nicht irgendwelche Proben zu untersuchen?"

„Ja, schon. Aber wir wollten uns etwas zu essen holen. Wir haben zum Mittag nur einen kleinen Snack gehabt", sagte Danny.

„Wie? Ist es schon wieder so spät?", wunderte sich Mac und sah auf die Uhr.

„Ja, ist es. Du solltest dir auch mal eine kleine Pause gönnen", bemerkte Anna. „Hol dir etwas zum Abendessen."

Mac nickte und ließ die beiden stehen.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy.

„Taylor?"

„Hallo, Mac. Hier ist Don. Ich habe leider keine guten Neuigkeiten. Jessy hat mich vor einer Minute angerufen. Jeffrey Chesterton ist gestorben. Doch vorher hat er noch einen Namen genannt: Skye O'Grady. Kannst du damit etwas anfangen?"

„Nein, der Name sagt mir gar nichts."

„Da ist noch etwas, Mac. Die Kollegen aus Chicago haben mich vorhin angerufen. Sie sagten mir, dass ein gewisser Patric O'Malley aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist. Außerdem sagten sie mir, dass wir Destiny warnen sollen."

„Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr", meinte Mac. „Ach, Don? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Klar doch. Welchen?"

„Fahrt zum Haus der Chestertons. Destiny wollte dorthin. Sie geht nicht an ihr Handy. Könnt ihr mal nachschauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Klar, Mac. Jessy und ich sind schon auf dem Weg."

„Danke", sagte Mac und legte auf.



Mac ging einer Ahnung folgend in Destinys Labor.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Kugel mit der Inschrift sowie dieser Brief maßgeblich zur Lösung des Rätsels beitragen könnten", dachte er und nahm sie an sich.

Dann trommelte er sein Team zusammen.

„Leute, ich weiß, ihr habt alle genug zu tun, aber vielleicht kann uns das, was ich hier habe, der Lösung des Falls ein Stück näher bringen. Das eine ist eine Kugel mit einer Inschrift und das andere ein Brief", sagte er. „Das Problem ist nur, dass der Brief in einer mir unbekannten Sprache verfasst wurde. Kann irgend jemand die Sprache identifizieren und eventuell auch übersetzen?"

Einer nach dem anderen sah sich den Brief an, doch sie alle mussten verneinen.

„Mac, ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee", sagte Hawkes plötzlich. „Wir scannen den Brief ein und fragen den Computer. Ich bin sicher, er kann die Sprache identifizieren und den Brief übersetzen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Kümmerst du dich darum?"

Hawkes nickte, und Mac reichte ihm den Brief.

Er selbst ging in Destinys Labor. Er wollte sich die Kugel noch einmal genauer ansehen.

Als er sie unter die Lupe hielt, stutzte er.

„Aber das ist ja ein Datum", wunderte er sich und schrieb es in arabischen Zahlen auf einen Zettel. „28.08.2004. Das ist seltsam. Das ist heute vor zwei Jahren. Und irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor. Wenn ich bloß wüsste, wo ich das schon einmal gesehen habe."

Mac dachte nach.

„Aber natürlich! Die Akte aus Chicago!"

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er in sein Büro und schlug die Akte auf. Tatsächlich! Das stand das Datum.

Mac rief in Chicago an und ließ sich alles Nähere zu dem Fall schildern.

„Ach, Detective Hatfield, ich habe da noch eine Frage. Warum sollten wir Destiny warnen?"

„Das hat einen einfachen Grund, Detective Taylor. Destiny hat den Mann damals überführt. Es könnte sein, dass er sich an ihr rächen will. Wir überwachen zwar den Flughafen und auch sonst alle Wege aus Chicago, doch wir wissen leider nicht, wo sich Patric O'Malley aufhält."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Grüßen Sie Destiny von mir. Und sie soll sich bei ihrem Vater melden."

„Ich sage es ihr", sagte Mac und legte auf.

Rasch machte er sich Notizen. Er versuchte auch noch einmal, Destiny auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen. Doch wieder meldete sie sich nicht.

Mac seufzte und ging dann zu Hawkes.

„Wie sieht's aus?"

„Die Übersetzung ist gerade beendet worden. Der Brief ist in Gälisch geschrieben worden", berichtete Hawkes.

Mac las sich die Übersetzung durch. Er war verwirrt. Der Brief gab ihm Rätsel auf. Er enthielt Details zu dem Mord in Chicago vor zwei Jahren, ebenso eine Drohung.

„Das einzige Rätsel, das es jetzt noch zu lösen gilt, ist dieser Name, Skye", meinte Hawkes. „Wir müssen herausfinden, wer das ist."

„Ruf die anderen zusammen. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Vielleicht kann uns der Umschlag ja weiterhelfen", sagte Mac.

Hawkes nickte.



Wenig später waren sie alle versammelt: Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Anna, Adam, Hawkes und Mac. Er hielt den Umschlag in der Hand.

„Wer hat den Brief abgegeben?", fragte er.

„Niemand. Er lag vor der Tür, als ich von meiner Pause wiederkam", antwortete Adam.

„Das ist seltsam", meinte Mac und sah sich den Umschlag genauer an.

Dann reichte er ihn weiter.

„Mich irritiert die Adresse. Skye O'Grady c/o Destiny Castlereagh, CSI New York. Die einzige, die das Rätsel vielleicht lösen könnte, ist Destiny", sagte Stella.

„Ja, aber sie geht nicht an ihr Handy. Ich habe vorhin noch einmal versucht, sie anzurufen, aber sie geht immer noch nicht ran. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um sie."

Bevor irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, klingelte Macs Handy.

„Taylor?"

„Ich bin's, Don. Jessy und ich sind im Haus der Chestertons. Destiny war hier. Ihr Koffer steht hier. Aber von ihr fehlt jede Spur."

„Verdammt! Bleibt da, ich mache mich auf den Weg", sagte Mac und legte auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Stella.

„Destiny ist spurlos verschwunden. Sie war am Tatort, aber nur noch ihr Koffer ist dort. Ich muss sofort dahin!"

„Ich komme mit!", sagte Stella.

„Wir auch!", sagten Anna und Danny.

„Na, dann kommt!", sagte Mac, und gemeinsam machten sich die vier auf den Weg zum Haus der Chestertons.



„Schon irgend etwas Neues?", fragte Jessy, während Stella, Mac, Danny und Anna nach Spuren für Destinys Verbleib suchten.

„Nein", antwortete Mac traurig.

„Wir haben auch nichts", meldeten Anna und Danny.

„Wartet mal! Ich habe Destinys Handy gefunden", sagte Stella und untersuchte es. „Leute, es steht auf Aufnahme."

Sie drückte die Stopptaste, während sich Mac, Danny, Anna, Don und Jessy um sie herum versammelten.

„Hoffentlich kann es uns einen Hinweis darauf geben, wo sich Destiny befindet", sagte Mac.

Er konnte nicht länger verbergen, dass er sich große Sorgen um Destiny machte. Don legte ihm mitfühlend seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Stella ließ die Aufnahme abspielen.



Zwei Stunden früher.

Destiny hatte den Laser aufgebaut und die Markierungen, die die Leichen darstellten. Nun überlegte sie. Sie hatte ihr Handy auf Lautlos gestellt, um sich zum einen besser konzentrieren zu können und zum anderen ihre Überlegungen mit dem Diktiergerät in ihrem Handy aufzunehmen.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch. Sie drehte sich um.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie und vergaß dabei, dass ihr Handy noch auf Aufnahme stand.

„Hallo, Destiny. Kennst du mich noch?", fragte eine männliche Stimme.

Destiny erschrak.

„O'Malley! Was tun Sie hier?", fragte sie geschockt. „Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter."

Doch der Mann schwieg.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Destiny weiter.

„Du wirst jetzt mit mir kommen, Schätzchen", sagte Patric O'Malley. „Ich habe da etwas mit dir zu besprechen."

„Oh nein, das sehe ich anders! Ich werde nirgends mit Ihnen hingehen!"

„Du hast keine andere Wahl, Schätzchen!"

Er sprang auf sie zu und packte sie. Dabei schlug er ihr das Handy aus der Hand.

„Wo bringen Sie mich hin?", fragte Destiny, bevor ihr ein mit Chloroform getränktes Taschentuch vor Mund und Nase gehalten wurde.

„In ein schönes großes verlassenes Lagerhaus, das reif für den Abriss ist", sagte Patric.



Gegenwart.

Entsetzt verfolgten Mac, Stella, Danny, Anna, Don und Jessy, wie Destiny das Opfer einer Entführung wurde. Sie hörten auch den lauten Knall.

„Also, ein Schuss war das nicht", sagte Danny erleichtert.

„Das Handy muss auf den Boden gefallen sein. Es hat einen leichten Kratzer an der Seite", meinte Stella. „Vielleicht hat dieser O'Malley es ihr aus der Hand geschlagen."

„Wartet mal", sagte Don plötzlich. „Stella, spiel den Teil nach dem Knall noch einmal ab."

Stella nickte, spulte zurück und drückte die Wiedergabetaste. Aufmerksam hörten sie zu, denn die Aufnahme war leiser, als der erste Teil.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein", meinte Danny. „Sie hat den Entführer gefragt, wo er sie hinbringt, und er sagt es ihr auch noch."

„Glücklicherweise", meinte Mac. „Jetzt haben wir immerhin eine Chance, sie zu finden. Ich weiß, welches Lagerhaus er meint. Los, lasst uns fahren!"

Er hatte wieder neuen Mut gefasst, und seine Traurigkeit war einer Entschlossenheit gewichen, die alle erzittern ließ.

„Danny, du fährst mit Anna zurück ins Labor. Unterrichte die anderen! Und falls es hier Spuren gibt, dann nehmt sie mit! Vor allem Destinys Handy! Sichert die Aufnahme! Ich will diesen Mistkerl O'Malley haben! Niemand entführt eine meiner Mitarbeiterinnen – und in diesem Fall auch noch meine Freundin – und kommt ungestraft davon!"

Danny und Anna nickten, sammelten die Spuren ein, die sie bereits gesichert hatten – allen voran Destinys Handy – und machten sich auf den Weg.

Im Labor unterrichteten sie Lindsay, Hawkes, Adam und auch Sid von dem, was gesehen war. Dann machten sie sich mit Eifer daran, die wenigen Spuren zu analysieren und die Aufnahme von Destinys Handy zu sichern.



Mac, Stella, Don und Jessy fuhren unterdessen zu dem Lagerhaus, das Patric O'Malley beschrieben hatte. Don forderte von unterwegs Verstärkung an.

Während sie auf die Verstärkung warteten, legten die vier schusssichere Westen an.

Für Mac schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis die Verstärkung eintraf. Er hatte Angst, Destiny nicht mehr retten zu können. Um sich abzulenken, erzählte er den anderen, was er über Patric O'Malley wusste.

Endlich traf die Verstärkung ein.

Leise arbeiteten sie sich vor, immer darauf bedacht, nicht entdeckt zu werden, um Destinys Leben nicht noch zusätzlich zu gefährden.

Schließlich entdeckten sie Destiny und ihren Entführer. Mac bedeutete den anderen, sich nicht zu bewegen.



Destiny erwachte aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass ihre Hände mit Seilen an eine der Säulen, die das Dach trugen, gefesselt worden waren. Panisch versuchte sie, sich zu befreien.

„Das wird nichts bringen, Schätzchen!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Patric O'Malley. „Die Knoten sind viel zu fest für dich."

In ihrer panischen Angst hatte sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt.

„Was soll das, O'Malley? Lassen Sie mich sofort gehen!", forderte Destiny.

Ihre Angst hatte sich in Wut verwandelt.

„Genau das werde ich nicht tun, Schätzchen!", erwiderte Patric kalt.

„Hören Sie auf, mich _Schätzchen_ zu nennen!", fauchte Destiny ihn an.

„Ich nenne dich so, wie es mir gefällt, _Schätzchen_! Ich weiß über dich Bescheid! Ich kenne alle deine Geheimnisse, Schätzchen! Genau deswegen bin ich hier! Und aus dem gleichen Grund bist du hier!"

„Was soll das alles?", fragte Destiny wütend.

„Jetzt enttäuschst du mich aber!"

Plötzlich dämmerte es Destiny. Patric O'Malley war der Mörder der Chestertons.

„Warum haben Sie den Mann und seine Familie ermordet? Was haben Ihnen diese unschuldigen Menschen getan? Reichte Ihnen nicht der Mord an dem Laborassistenten damals? Reichte Ihnen nicht der Mord an meiner Mutter?"

„Die Chestertons habe ich nur getötet, weil ich dich haben wollte, Schätzchen! Sie waren nur Lockvögel! Ich habe durch Zufall erfahren, dass du nach New York gezogen bist und nun hier arbeitest. _Du _hast mich in den Knast gebracht! Ich wollte an dich herankommen, und das ging nun einmal nur mit dem Tod unschuldiger Menschen! Dir habe ich die Hölle auf Erden zu verdanken, denn nichts anderes war der Knast für mich! Dabei wollte ich mich doch nur an deinem Vater rächen! Er hat meinen Vater auf dem Gewissen! Er hat ihn vor sechs Jahren entlassen! Mein Vater ist daran zerbrochen! Vor drei Jahren beging er Selbstmord! Damals habe ich Rache geschworen!"

„Und deshalb bringen Sie unschuldige Menschen um?", fragte Destiny entgeistert.

„Nun, meine Rache ist noch längst nicht vollendet. Dein Vater soll zu einem gebrochenen Mann werden, Schätzchen! So gebrochen, wie mein Vater es zuletzt war! Du bist alles, was ihm noch geblieben ist, seitdem deine Mutter und dein Bruder den Löffel abgegeben haben! _Du_ bist die letzte Hürde zu seinem gebrochenen Herzen! Bei dir werde ich die Rache besonders genießen, denn ich räche mich nicht nur an deinem Vater. Gleichzeitig wirst du nämlich dafür büßen, dass ich deinetwegen im Knast war! Wie ich schon sagte, es war die Hölle auf Erden!"

„Selbst schuld!", erwiderte Destiny kalt.

„Das sehe ich anders! Es ist alles deine Schuld! Und dafür wirst du jetzt sterben!", sagte Patric O'Malley kalt, entsicherte seine Waffe und zielte auf Destinys Kopf.



Die Polizisten hatten sich währenddessen verteilt.

Mac wusste, dass es nun auf jede Sekunde ankam, und gab das Zeichen zum Übergriff. Er selbst kam aus seiner Deckung hervor, die Pistole entsichert und bereit, ohne zu zögern den Mann zu erschießen, der das Leben seiner Kollegin und Freundin bedrohte.

Dieselbe Haltung hatten auch Don, Jessy und Stella.

Don und Mac nickten sich kurz zu.

„NYPD! Werfen Sie die Waffe weg und Hände hinter den Kopf!", rief Don.

„Keinen Schritt näher, oder sie stirbt!", erwiderte Patric O'Malley und starrte Destiny mit einem eisigen Blick an.

„O'Malley, Waffe runter, sofort!", rief Mac.

Patric O'Malley sah sich um. Er war umstellt. Ganz langsam ließ er die Hand mit der Waffe sinken, während er die andere Hand hinter seinen Kopf legte. Doch als die Schusshand auf Hüfthöhe war, drückte er ab.

Im gleichen Moment schossen Don und Jessy gleichzeitig auf ihn, und er sank tödlich getroffen zu Boden.

Mac wandte seinen Blick zu Destiny.

„Nein!", schrie er geschockt, als er sah, dass sie blutete.

Die Kugel, die Patric O'Malley abgefeuert hatte, hatte Destiny in den Bauch getroffen.

Er lief zu ihr hin und löste rasch ihre Fesseln. Sanft legte er sie auf den Boden. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie noch lebte, doch sie verlor viel Blut. Er versuchte, die Blutung mit seinen Händen zu stoppen.

Stella forderte einen Krankenwagen an, bevor sie zu Destiny lief, um Mac zu helfen.

„Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs", sagte sie.

„Hoffentlich braucht der nicht solange", meinte Mac und bemerkte, dass Destiny bewusstlos geworden war. „Halte durch, Des!"

Er hatte Angst, dass sie sterben könnte, bevor der Krankenwagen eintraf. Seine Angst wuchs, als er sah, dass immer wieder Blut zwischen seinen Händen durchsickerte.

Endlich kam der Krankenwagen. Die Sanitäter und der Notarzt kümmerten sich sofort um Destiny. Als sie die Blutung weitestgehend gestillt und Destiny ans EKG angeschlossen hatten, legten sie sie vorsichtig auf eine Bahre und brachten sie in den Krankenwagen. Mit Blaulicht und Sirenen fuhr der Krankenwagen los.

„Komm, Mac. Wir fahren dich hinterher", sagte Don und legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter.

Mac nickte dankbar.

„Ich sag den anderen Bescheid", meinte Stella.

Mac nickte wieder.



Destiny wurde ins Angel of Mercy Krankenhaus gebracht und sofort operiert.

Don und Jessy hatten Mac vorm Krankenhaus abgesetzt. Eigentlich hatten sie geplant, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, doch ihr Vorgesetzter hatte sie zurückbeordert. Er wollte einen ausführlichen Bericht haben.

Nun saß Mac schon seit zwei Stunden im Wartebereich des Angel of Mercy. Ungeduldig – aber auch ängstlich – wartete er auf den Ausgang der Notoperation.

Gedankenverloren starrte er vor sich hin.

„Wenn ich doch bloß die Zusammenhänge schon früher erfasst hätte", dachte er.

Er machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, dass Destiny nun im Operationssaal lag.

„Hey, Mac", ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

Mac sah irritiert auf. Vor ihm standen Stella, Danny, Anna, Lindsay, Hawkes, Don und Jessy.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er verwundert.

„Wir wollten wissen, wie es Destiny geht", antwortete Anna.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wird noch immer operiert. Ich hoffe nur, sie übersteht das alles", sagte Mac traurig.

„Sie wird es schaffen, Mac", versuchte Stella, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Genau. Du weißt doch, dass sie eine Kämpfernatur ist", sagte Don.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt Recht", meinte Mac. „Aber es hat keinen Sinn, wenn wir hier alle auf den Ausgang der Operation warten. Fahrt wieder zurück. Ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten."

„Okay. Aber solltest du uns brauchen, dann sag uns Bescheid", sagte Danny.

„Mache ich. Und nun geht."

Alle, bis auf Stella, gingen. Sie bemerkte, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte, und wollte ihn deshalb nicht allein lassen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Warum bist du nicht mit den anderen mitgegangen?", fragte Mac.

„Weil ich dich nicht allein lassen will. Du weißt doch, dass wir nicht nur Kollegen sind, sondern eine große Familie. Jeder ist für den anderen da", antwortete Stella.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal, wenn es einen von uns erwischt", sagte Mac.

„Ja, weil es stimmt", sagte Stella. „Sonst bist du immer derjenige, der für uns da ist und uns zuhörst. Ich dachte mir, dieses Mal brauchst du jemanden, der für dich da ist."

Sie legte tröstend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Mac sah sie dankbar an.

„Soll ich uns einen Kaffee holen?", fragte sie schließlich.

Mac nickte.

Stella ließ ihn kurz allein und kam wenig später mit zwei Bechern Kaffee wieder. Einen davon reichte sie Mac und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Schweigen.

„Wir alle wollen dich während dieser Zeit unterstützen und für dich da sein", meinte Stella schließlich. „Deswegen waren alle hier. Als ich ihnen erzählt habe, was passiert ist, da reagierten sie alle betroffen. Betroffen und wütend, um genau zu sein. Wir sind dann sofort hierher gekommen."

Mac schwieg.

„Mac, dich beschäftigt etwas. Das sehe ich dir an", meinte Stella. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was dich beschäftigt?"

Mac sah sie an und seufzte dann.

„Ach, Stella! Ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Wenn ich die Zusammenhänge früher erfasst hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! Destiny würde dann nicht hier im Krankenhaus liegen und operiert werden!"

„Mac, du hast keine Schuld daran."

„Doch. Als du mir erzählt hast, dass du Destiny weinend im Aufenthaltsraum angetroffen hast und mir dann gesagt hast, warum sie geweint hat, da hätte ich gleich erkennen müssen, dass es sich nicht um zwei Fälle handelt, sondern um ein und denselben. Ich hätte schon in Chicago anrufen sollen, als sie mir von dem Fall erzählt hat. Aber statt dessen habe ich gewartet, bis ich die Akte vorliegen hatte. Ich hätte zudem die Akte aufmerksamer lesen sollen."

„Mac, wenn du dir schon – wenngleich auch unnötig – Vorwürfe machst, dann solltest du mir auch Vorwürfe machen. Ich hätte mich über ihren Wunsch hinwegsetzen und dir gleich erzählen sollen, dass sie geweint hat", meinte Stella. „Aber es ist zu spät, so zu denken. Was passiert ist, ist nun einmal passiert. Destiny wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben, warum sie uns nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hat."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Sie redet nicht gern über sich selbst, schon gar nicht über ihre Vergangenheit. Manchmal weiß ich noch nicht einmal, was sie gerade denkt oder fühlt."

„Was weißt du eigentlich über sie?", fragte Stella. „Ich meine, was nicht in ihrer Akte steht."

„Nicht viel. Ich weiß nur, dass sie sehr ehrgeizig ist und schon immer war. Das liegt an ihrem Vater, glaub ich."

„Weiß ihr Vater eigentlich schon, was passiert ist?"

„Nein."

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Stella verwundert.

„Destiny versteht sich nicht besonders gut mit ihrem Vater. Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie aus Chicago weggezogen ist. Sie versucht, jeden Kontakt mit ihm zu vermeiden. Ich habe einige Male mitbekommen, wie sie sich mit ihm am Telefon gestritten hat. Gerade deshalb will ich ihn nicht verständigen. Das werde ich nur tun, wenn sie..."

Mac wagte nicht, den schlimmsten Fall auszusprechen. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Hastig wischte er sie fort. Stella sah es und legte ihm ihren Arm um die Schulter.

„Sie wird es schaffen, Mac", sagte sie tröstend. „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Was ist, wenn nicht? Ich will nicht noch einen Menschen verlieren, den ich liebe! Das könnte ich nicht ertragen!"

Stella erinnerte sich noch genau an die Zeit nach dem tragischen Tod von Macs Frau Claire bei den Anschlägen vom 11. September 2001. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Mac den Verlust einigermaßen überwunden und seinen Ehering abgelegt hatte. Auch damals war sie, Stella, immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Erst durch Destiny hatte er jedoch gelernt, das Leben wieder richtig zu genießen. Nachdem er mit ihr zusammengekommen war, hatte Stella bei ihm eine Veränderung festgestellt, und die war Destiny zu verdanken.

„Mac, Destiny wird es schaffen! Sie ist stark, und sie hat eine Kämpfernatur, wie Danny schon sagte. Du wirst sie nicht verlieren!"

Mac schwieg.



Eine weitere Stunde verging. Mac machte sich langsam Sorgen, weil bisher noch niemand zu ihnen gekommen war, um sie von dem Ausgang der Operation zu unterrichten.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und sprach die nächste Krankenschwester an, die ihm über den Weg lief.

„Was ist mit meiner Freundin, Destiny Castlereagh?"

„Soweit ich weiß, wird sie immer noch operiert."

„Was? Aber sie ist jetzt schon seit drei Stunden da drin."

„Gehen Sie nach Hause", sagte die Krankenschwester mitfühlend. „Bei solchen Verletzungen kann es schon mal passieren, dass die OP länger dauert. Außerdem hat Ihre Freundin viel Blut verloren. Das müssen wir mit Bluttransfusionen ausgleichen. Gehen Sie nach Hause. Es bringt nichts, wenn Sie hier länger warten. Wir werden Sie anrufen, sobald die OP beendet ist."

„Komm, Mac. Lass uns gehen. Sie hat Recht. Du quälst dich nur unnötig damit, wenn du hier wartest", meinte Stella.

Mac seufzte.

„In Ordnung. Aber sobald die OP vorbei ist, rufen Sie mich an."

Die Krankenschwester nickte.

So verließen Mac und Stella das Krankenhaus. Stella wollte Mac nach Hause fahren, doch er lehnte ab. So fuhren sie ins Labor.

Mac zog sich sofort in sein Büro zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Stella hingegen ging in den Aufenthaltsraum und war dort bald von Lindsay, Hawkes, Danny und Anna umringt. Auch Don und Jessy waren da.

„Wie geht es Destiny?", fragte Lindsay.

„Sie wird noch immer operiert", antwortete Stella.

„Das klingt nicht gut", meinte Hawkes.

„Wie geht es Mac?", fragte Danny besorgt.

Stella erzählte ihnen von der Unterhaltung, die sie mit Mac im Krankenhaus geführt hatte.

„Er tut mir richtig leid", sagte Don schließlich.

„Können wir irgend etwas tun, um ihn aufzuheitern?", fragte Jessy.

„Ich glaube nicht. Am besten wir lassen ihn erst einmal in Ruhe", antwortete Stella.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", wollte Anna wissen.

„Er hat sich in sein Büro zurückgezogen und die Tür geschlossen."

„Hoffentlich schafft Destiny es", meinte Lindsay.

„Das hoffen wir alle", seufzte Stella.



Währenddessen saß Mac in seinem Büro und starrte vor sich hin. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich durch Arbeit abzulenken. Doch seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu Destiny zurück, vor allem wie sie blutüberströmt da lag.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon.

„Taylor?"

„Detective Taylor, hier ist Dr. Vaughn vom Angel of Mercy. Ich rufe an wegen Miss Castlereagh", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.

Mac wurde hellhörig.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er besorgt.

„Miss Castlereagh hat die Operation überstanden. Es gab einige Komplikationen, deswegen hat die OP länger gedauert."

„Moment! Komplikationen? Was für Komplikationen?"

„Durch den hohen Blutverlust war der Kreislauf von Miss Castlereagh ziemlich geschwächt. Deswegen kam es dreimal zum kurzzeitigen Herzstillstand."

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Mac.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Detective Taylor. Wir konnten Miss Castlereagh jedes Mal erfolgreich wiederbeleben. Wie ich schon sagte, sie hat die OP überstanden. Wir haben auch noch eine Pistolenkugel aus ihrem Körper geholt. Glücklicherweise wurden keine Organe verletzt. Allerdings gibt es noch etwas, was Sie wissen sollten, Detective."

„Was denn?", fragte Mac alarmiert.

„Miss Castlereagh liegt im Koma. Aber Sie können sie trotzdem besuchen."

Mac war geschockt.

„Danke, Dr. Vaughn", sagte er und legte auf.

Mac konnte nicht glauben, was der Arzt ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Er beschloss, die anderen zu informieren, und so verließ er sein Büro. Er fand sie im Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie sich noch immer aufhielten.

„Leute, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die gute: Destiny hat die Operation überstanden", sagte er.

„Gott sei Dank", sagte Jessy erleichtert und traf damit auf Zustimmung.

„Und die schlechte?", fragte Don.

„Nun ja, sie liegt im Koma", antwortete Mac. „Ich fahre jetzt noch einmal ins Krankenhaus. Und ihr anderen macht Feierabend. Es war ein langer und harter Tag."

Nacheinander gingen die anderen an Mac vorbei. Jeder legte ihm aufmunternd sowie tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein ebenso aufmunterndes sowie tröstendes Lächeln.



Mac fuhr zum Krankenhaus und suchte die Intensivstation auf. Dort erfuhr er von einer Krankenschwester, in welchem Zimmer Destiny lag, und er ging hin.

Schon durch die Tür sah er sie daliegen. Sie war an Maschinen angeschlossen, die ihre Vitalfunktionen überwachten. Er bemerkte, wie blass sie war. Ihr Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Mac atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat dann das Zimmer.

Zögernd trat er ans Bett und setzte sich auf den daneben stehenden Stuhl.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über das blasse Gesicht, bevor er ihre Hand nahm.

„Hallo, Des", sagte er leise. „Ich bin es, Mac. Ich bin hier bei dir."

Er hoffte inständig, dass sie jeden Moment aufwachte, dass der Arzt sich geirrt hatte und sie nicht im Koma lag. Doch seine Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht.

Traurig sah er sie an, während er weiterhin ihre Hand hielt.

„Wach bitte auf, Des. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen!", sagte er schließlich.



Zwei Wochen vergingen. Mac versuchte, Destiny jeden Tag zu besuchen, auch wenn es teilweise nur für wenige Minuten war. Immer erzählte er ihr, was sich zugetragen hatte, und immer bat er sie flehentlich, ihn nicht zu verlassen.

Stella, Danny, Anna, Don, Jessy, Lindsay und Hawkes begleiteten ihn abwechselnd, wenn ihre Arbeit es zuließ. Sie alle hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, Mac in dieser schweren Zeit nicht alleine zu lassen. Sie sahen, wie er litt, und sie litten mit ihm, denn Destiny war ihnen allen ans Herz gewachsen. Sie war ihre Kollegin – und Freundin.



Die dritte Woche brach an. Macs Verzweiflung und die Angst, Destiny zu verlieren, wuchsen.

Er stattete Destiny wieder einen Besuch ab, doch dieses Mal war er allein, denn es hatte zwei Morde gegeben, und diese mussten aufgeklärt werden.

Mac erzählte Destiny davon.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest aufwachen, Des. Wir brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich!", sagte er.

Doch Destiny erwachte immer noch nicht.

Tränen stiegen Mac in die Augen. Langsam aber sicher hatte er jegliche Hoffnung verloren, dass Destiny wieder erwachen würde.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht! Du musst wieder aufwachen! Hörst du? Ich liebe dich, Des!", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen, denn die Arbeit wartete auf ihn.

Vor der Tür lieb er noch einmal stehen und wischte sich die Tränen fort, die sich auf seine Wangen verirrt hatten.

„Mac?", hörte er plötzlich eine schwache Stimme hinter sich.

Er zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und ging zum Bett zurück.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Destiny war aufgewacht. Sein Herz schlug höher.

Liebevoll strich er ihr über die Wange und nahm dann ihre Hand.

„Mac, wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", fragte Destiny schwach.

„Du bist im Angel of Mercy, Des. Du bist angeschossen worden", antwortete Mac. „Oh, Liebling, du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, deine Stimme zu hören!"

Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich. Patric O'Malley hat auf mich geschossen, und dann wurde alles schwarz", sagte Destiny. „Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Drei Wochen", antwortete Mac und sah sie liebevoll an. „Du solltest noch nicht soviel reden. Du bist noch ziemlich geschwächt. Ruh dich lieber aus, damit du schnell wieder zu Kräften kommst. Ich werde dem Arzt Bescheid sagen, dass du aufgewacht bist. Dann muss ich zurück ins Labor, leider."

Destiny nickte schwach. Mac ging zur Tür.

„Ach, Mac?"

Mac drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ja, Liebling?"

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Mac lächelte. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Er sagte Dr. Vaughn Bescheid, dass Destiny aus dem Koma aufgewacht war, und fuhr dann zurück zum Labor.

Gut gelaunt machte er sich an die Arbeit, denn es gab genug zu tun.



Eine halbe Stunde später war Danny unterwegs zu seinem und Annas Arbeitsplatz. Da sie beide Überstunden machen wollten, um Mac zu entlasten und es zum anderen genug Spuren zu analysieren gab, hatte er für sich und Anna etwas zu essen geholt.

Wie immer warf er einen kurzen Blick in die anderen Labors.

Als er Mac sah, blieb er verdutzt stehen. Er betrat das Labor.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt. „Ich dachte, du bist im Krankenhaus."

„Das war ich auch. Aber es gibt hier soviel zu tun, dass ich nicht länger bleiben wollte", antwortete Mac.

„Und was ist mit Destiny?", fragte Danny.

„Sie schläft", antwortete Mac.

Danny schwieg. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wusste, was Mac damit sagen wollte.

„Lass das Essen nicht kalt werden, sonst wird Anna wütend", sagte Mac schließlich.

„Ach ja, das Essen", meinte Danny und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ach, Danny? Wenn ihr fertig seid mit Essen, dann kommt mit den anderen in mein Büro."

Danny nickte und ließ Mac allein.



Einige Zeit später standen Stella, Danny, Anna, Lindsay, Hawkes und auch Don und Jessy in Macs Büro. Don und Jessy hatten von Mac einen Anruf erhalten, dass er mit ihnen etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen hätte.

„Wo ist Mac?", fragte Stella. „Danny, du hattest doch gesagt, wir sollten in sein Büro kommen."

„Ja, das hat er mir gesagt. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo er bleibt."

„Kein Grund zur Aufregung", ertönte Macs Stimme hinter ihnen.

Er ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Mac, was ist los?", fragte Don. „Du hast uns hierher gerufen, weil du etwas Wichtiges mit uns besprechen wolltest."

„Geht es um Destiny?", fragte Jessy.

„Ja", antwortete Mac.

„Geht es ihr schlechter?", fragte Anna besorgt.

„Nein", antwortete Mac.

„Dann sag endlich, was lost ist", sagte Stella.

„Wenn ihr mich endlich zu Wort kommen lasst, dann sage ich euch, warum ich euch alle sprechen wollte", meinte Mac. „Also, ich war vorhin bei Destiny im Krankenhaus. Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend."

„Mac, sprich bitte nicht in Rätseln", sagte Don. „Nun sag uns endlich, was los ist."

„Sie ist aus dem Koma erwacht", sagte Mac.

„Gott sei Dank!", seufzte Lindsay erleichtert, und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

„Aber das ist ja großartig!", sagte Stella.

„Ja, das ist es. Aber sie ist noch sehr geschwächt."

„Wann können wir sie besuchen?", fragte Jessy.

„Ich würde sagen, übermorgen."



Zwei Tage später staunte Destiny nicht schlecht, als das ganze CSI-Team sowie Don und Jessy sie besuchten.

„Was macht ihr denn alle hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Dich besuchen, natürlich", antwortete Jessy. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

Destiny lächelte.

„Wir haben hier noch etwas für dich", sagte Anna und stupste Danny an.

Dieser holte hinter seinem Rücken einen großen Blumenstrauß hervor.

„Der ist von uns allen", sagte er.

„Danke. Aber ihr hättet vielleicht eine Vase mitbringen sollen", meinte Destiny.

„Haben wir", sagte Stella und ging zum Waschbecken, um die Vase zu füllen.

Jessy und Anna halfen ihr, den Blumenstrauß in die Vase zu tun.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lindsay.

„Ich habe noch Schmerzen, aber sonst geht es mir gut", antwortete Destiny.

„Du hast uns allen einen großen Schrecken eingejagt", meinte Hawkes.

„Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon gut, Des. Du konntest nichts dafür", sagte Mac.

„Was ist mit Patric O'Malley?", fragte Destiny plötzlich.

„Er ist tot", antwortete Jessy. „Er kann dir nichts mehr tun."

„Danke."

„Übrigens war dein Trick ziemlich hilfreich", sagte Don.

„Welcher Trick?", fragte Destiny irritiert.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Du hast ihn gefragt, wo er dich hinbringt", sagte Don.

„Ach ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Mein Handy stand ja noch auf Aufnahme. Ich wusste das, aber O'Malley wusste das nicht. Ich weiß noch, dass ich ihn gefragt habe. Aber dann hat er mich mit Chloroform betäubt. Ich bin erst im Lagerhaus wieder aufgewacht, gefesselt an dieser Säule."

Plötzlich wurde ihr etwas klar.

„Soll das heißen, er hat tatsächlich gesagt, wo er mich hinbringt?"

„Ja, das hat er", antwortete Don. „So konnten wir dich finden."

„Gott sei Dank!", sagte Mac. „Allerdings gibt es da noch eine Sache, die mir – und auch den anderen – immer noch ein Rätsel ist."

„Was denn?", fragte Destiny verwirrt.

„Der Umschlag, vor allem der Name", antwortete Mac.

„Ach so, der!", sagte Destiny.

„Und? Verrätst du uns jetzt, was es damit auf sich hat?", fragte Anna ungeduldig.

„Den Brief habt ihr ja wohl übersetzt, so wie ich euch kenne. Eigentlich hätte euch der Inhalt auf die Lösung bringen sollen. Aber dem ist wohl nicht so", sagte Destiny und seufzte. „Also gut, dann sage ich es euch. Die Frau, über deren Mord der Brief Details enthielt, war Fiona O'Grady. Sie war meine Mutter."

„Ist dann Skye O'Grady deine Schwester?", fragte Stella.

„Nein", antwortete Destiny.

„Deine Cousine?", fragte Danny.

„Nein, auch nicht", entgegnete Destiny lächelnd. „Bevor ihr weiterratet, sage ich es euch lieber. Skye ist mein zweiter Vorname."

Die anderen sahen sie überrascht an.

„Nun schaut mich nicht so an, Leute. Dass der Name nirgendwo auftaucht – außer in meinem Ausweis –, hat einen einfachen Grund. Mein Vater wollte nicht, dass ich einen irischen Vornamen bekomme, da ich als erste unserer Familie in den USA geboren wurde. Mein Bruder wurde noch in Irland geboren. Doch meine Mutter setzte sich durch. Es gab aber eine Bedingung: außer in meinem Ausweis sollte der Name nirgendwo auftauchen."

„Und woher wusste Patric O'Malley von deinem zweiten Vornamen und dem Mädchennamen deiner Mutter?", fragte Mac.

„Nun, der Vater von Patric O'Malley kannte meine Mutter noch aus Irland, soweit ich das von ihr erfahren habe. Sie sind dort zusammen aufgewachsen und zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Meine Mutter hatte wohl schon damals vorgehabt, ihre Tochter auf den Namen Skye zu taufen. Er musste es wohl seinem Sohn Patric erzählt haben. Genaueres weiß ich aber nicht."

„Was mich nur wundert: Wenn du gebürtige Amerikanerin bist, wo hast du dann Gälisch gelernt?", fragte Hawkes. „Du hast den Brief ja wohl selbst lesen können. Selbst der Computer hat lange für die Übersetzung gebraucht."

„Während meiner Schulzeit habe ich Sommersprachkurse in Irland gemacht. Außerdem sind wir jedes Jahr zu meinen Großeltern gefahren, denn sowohl die Eltern meines Vaters als auch die Eltern meiner Mutter sind in Irland geblieben. Sie alle haben mir die irische Kultur nahegebracht, unter anderem die Geschichte, die Sprache, die Lieder und auch die Tänze. Während meiner Sprachkurse habe ich all das vertieft. Es gibt so einiges, was ihr noch nicht von mir wisst. Aber was das ist, werdet ihr erst zu gegebener Zeit erfahren", sagte Destiny, und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ihr dürft aber schon einmal gespannt darauf sein."

Mac und die anderen verstanden gar nichts mehr, aber sie wollten Destiny auch nicht weiter fragen.



Nach weiteren drei Wochen war Destiny soweit genesen, dass sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden konnte. Allerdings sollte sie sich noch schonen. Das passte ihr gar nicht. Destiny wollte wieder arbeiten und setzte ihren Charme bei Mac ein. Mac konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr die Erlaubnis zu geben, was ihm von Danny ein spöttisches Lächeln einbrachte. Da erkannte Mac, dass Danny Recht hatte, was Destinys Charme anging.

Seine Entscheidung konnte er nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Aber er stellte Destiny eine Bedingung: Sie sollte erst einmal nur im Labor arbeiten. Die Tatortermittlung verbot er ihr bis auf Weiteres. Destiny verstand seine Gründe und fügte sich, wenngleich auch widerwillig.

Die Kugel, die man Destiny im Krankenhaus entfernt hatte, bewahrte Mac auf, als Warnung, was hätte passieren können, wenn sie sie, Destiny, nicht gefunden hätten, denn auf ihr standen Destinys Name und das Datum, wann sie hätte sterben sollen.

E N D E


End file.
